The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method of applying a resist solution onto a glass substrate used in, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD).
The priority of the present application has been claimed on the basis of Japanese Patent Application No. 10/346638 (Nov. 20, 1998). The contents of the Japanese application are incorporated in the present application.
In a producing process of an LCD, the same photolithography as that employed for production of a semiconductor device is employed to form a thin film of ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) and an electrode pattern on a glass substrate for the LCD. According to the photolithography, photoresist is applied onto a substrate, exposed and developed.
In a major resist applying step, spin coating is employed. By the spin coating, a resist solution is dropped onto a glass substrate while rotating the glass substrate, and the resist solution is diffused by the rotationally centrifugal force, to form a uniform resist film on a glass substrate. According to this method, however, most of the resist solution may be dropped from the substrate and wasted. An example teaches that only about 10% of the total amount of the resist contribute to formation of the film.